


Time off from Being Professional

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our narrator's thoughts about a woman in his office verge on dirty.  Her funny story about babysitting only makes them worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time off from Being Professional

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Tricksterweewee on Tumblr.

I have a co-worker who's the most beautiful thing in a suit. Those lovely darting hazel eyes and impossibly perfect fluttering lashes, all the more vibrant because they're on a face that's as stoic as a marble statue. That perfect physique, and even more perfect posture. Those mental cartwheels I do trying to reconcile her immaculate near-robotic professionalism with her inescapable pulse-quickening womanhood. 

Off hours she lets her hair down, but just a little. I only mean that figuratively. Her silky auburn hair is always in a perfectly-constructed bun without a stray strand in sight. But she loosens up a few notches, and her presence becomes even more enjoyable. Her austere lips reshape into a Mona Lisa smile. She never sounds completely casual, but her voice warms up and she'll chuckle in a very restrained and traditionally feminine sort of way. And she can be very funny.

After work Friday before last she told me something that added to my improper thoughts about her. 

She was baby-sitting her niece, a mostly well-behaved four year old who's not quite done with potty-training. She'd finally done well enough to get big-girl panties with Elsa on them. No sooner had her parents left than she had an accident. This ended up driving the baby-sitter to her wits' end. Not because of the clean-up, but because of the girl's feelings. The poor thing had put a lot of effort into being a big girl and would now be punished with Pull-Ups for her failure. She bawled and bawled. The adult in charge tried everything she could think of to console her, from comforting to redirecting to bribing, even breaking the rules her sister had given her, all to no avail.

I knew as I listened that our office's problem-solver would triumph, but I never could've guessed how the story would end. My very professional colleague made her niece feel better by having an on-purpose accident whilst singing "Let It Go." The rest of the evening went swell.

I about spit out my coffee. 

She tells me this honestly happened. Since then I've had four or five dreams where I watched it happen. Then I have to get up, go to work, and act like an upstanding professional young man who doesn't picture how his co-worker would look with urine cascading down her pantyhose.

I don't know what I'm going to do with this flawed mind of mine.


End file.
